The Fortune Cookie
by Mr.Catamount
Summary: "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the city immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing." What would you do if you received a prediction that your life is in danger from a fortune cookie? What would you do if that prediction came true? Follow Rachel and Santana as they fight for their lives from the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, that's all Ryan Murphy. If I did Finnel (RIP Finn/Cory) would never happened, neither would Brittana. Is all about the Pezberry.**

* * *

Santana and Rachel are just finishing up eating at their favorite Chinese restaurant that has Rachel's favorite vegan dish. They are on a date, and have been dating for nine months now. Who would have thought that Head Bitch In Charge Santana Lopez and loud and obnoxious future Broadway star, Rachel Berry would end up together? It shocked many people, including themselves, but after hanging out together after preforming a couple duets, they realized that they have much in common. At that time they were ending their junior year and they decided that they should start anew for their final year. After a month of being friends, Santana got the courage to ask Rachel out to Breadstix for a date. That was back in April and it is now December. They were having a great evening together; it started off with Santana surprising Rachel with tickets to see WICKED in Columbus and ending at Jade Dragon just outside of Lima. Even though the date was perfect, Santana could not help but feel that something was off. Rachel looked up to Santana and smile, Santana shyly smiles back, taking her hand and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how wonderful it is to be with a lovely, amazing, just fantastic girl who showed me just how much she loves me by taking out and enduring my favorite Broadway play, which was just splendid by the way, and I just feel that this night can't get any better than this and-" Rachel was silenced by lips pressing softly to hers. Rachel let out a little whimper causing Santana to smile against her lip.

Santana pull back slightly so that only their forehand was touching. "Pequeñita, you're doing it again." Rachel blushed, and Santana smile grew wider. " I love you, Rach, and I would do anything to make you happy," she said before pressing her lips against Rachel's one more time. They were caught up in the moment that they didn't see their waiter come up to them until they heard him clear his throat. They sat back and turn to see their waiter blushing profusely and looking down, avoiding their stare.

"Um here's your bill and fortune cookies, have a good night." He said and quickly left. _'No doubt he's in the back jacking off to the little show,' _Santana thought.

"Oh yay fortune cookies!" Rachel squeaked excitably. She was just so darn cute.

They both picked up their cookie and cracked them open and read the fortune. They paled instantly, the 1000-watt smile disappearing from Rachel's face, and looked up at each other. Santana quickly put a $50 bill on the table; not caring that their meal combined was barely $20. She grabbed Rachel's hand and hurriedly left the restaurant and into her cobalt blue Ferrari 458. She shifted the gears into reversed, barely letting time for Rachel to close the door and buckle up, before racing down the highway. What they didn't notice was a sleek car pulling out with them, following closely.

Rachel turned on the interior light and reread her fortune that she assumes Santana received as well.

_"Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the city immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing."_

Rachel turns off the lights, and looked over to Santana, her blanked features was lit up by the passing cars and street light and her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her fingers were white. Rachel reaches over and gently places her hand over Santana's.

"Santana are you ok?

"This is a joke right? I mean come on, why are we freaking out! I should turn around and beat the living shit-"

"Tana! Stop, calm down. Maybe we shouldn't be freaking out but turning around to beat them up won't do any good for us. Maybe we can turn around and confront the owners but the message says not to tell anyone."

"What should we do Rae?" Santana whispers.

"I don't know maybe we should go home?" She said as a question instead of an answer.

Suddenly the mysterious car that has been following them gunned and crashed in the back of Santana's.

"Fuck" Santana yelled at the same time Rachel screamed, who'd just narrowly missed hitting her head the dashboard. "What the fuck was that?"

Santana looked out her review mirror and saw that the car was driving dangerously closed to them.

"Santana?" Rachel whimpered, she was now crying and shaking.

"Its ok Pequeñita, I'll keep you safe." Santana says while reaching over and grabbing her hand but pressing down on the gas pedal to the floor.

* * *

Pequeñita- tiny

**AN: Hey guys, so this is my first time writing stories since high school. I have 3 chapters already written but I want you opinions on this chapter before I upload more. I procrastinate a lot and also get writer's block often so don't get mad at me if I don't upload periodically. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

They've been driving at top speed for twenty minutes; leave it to Ohio to not have police cars on the highway when they desperately needed them. Rachel had stop crying but she was still shaking and whimpering quietly. They lost the mysterious car about ten minutes ago but Santana wasn't going to risk slowing down, not when they had a distance between them, although how large the distance, they don't know.

"Pequeñita? You ok?" Santana looked over to Rachel her heart breaking at the sight. Rachel was ghostly pale and curled up, tears staining her cheeks.

"Santana, what's going to happen to us?" Rachel says faintly, her voice wavering slightly.

"I don't know baby but it's going to be ok, _we're _going to be ok." She picked up Rachel's hand that she was still holding and kisses it, breathing in the faint natural scent that was Rachel. Rachel relaxed instantly at the touch but not enough for Santana liking and who could blame her? Just an hour ago they were enjoying dinner after a show and now, their being chased after getting a message in a damn fortune cookie saying that they're in danger. If someone had told her that she would be running for her life because some American made Chinese cookie a month ago, she would laugh in them, beat the shit out them and give them fifty facial slushy before having them committed.

Santana looked at the passing sign, telling her that she was forty odd miles from Columbus. She looked into the review mirror to see if they were still being followed, there was no one behind them; they still had their lead. She decided once she get to Columbus, she would change directions and go towards Indiana, hoping that will keep their chaser off their trail. She looked at the time on the stereo, it was closing to midnight, and at this rate they should get to Indiana by three in the morning.

She looked back at Rachel, who was staring out the window. "Come on Rae, way don't you go to sleep, its going to be a long night?"

"I don't think I can't sleep San, I'm scared, I want to go home." She said.

"We're going to be ok." Santana said. She has to keep telling her that, hoping that if she keeps saying it that it'll come true. "Come here." Rachel scooting over and cuddle into Santana's side. Rachel reached forward and turns up Santana's iPod, which was connected to the radio. Amy Winehouse blasted out of the speakers, and they sat there, listening the to her soulful and raspy voice as they race down the highway.

* * *

**Thank you for the for the reviews I've gotten so far. Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rach, Rach. Come on Pequeñita, wake up." Santana says while gently shaking Rachel's shoulder. It's 3:30 in the morning and they just got to some town in Indiana hotel.

"Mmmm." Rachel hummed as he eyes slowly flutter open. "Where are we?"

"Holiday Inn in some town, Indiana." She replies.

"Indiana! What are we doing in Indiana?!"Rachel voice raised a couple octaves.

"Shush it's ok, we're just stopping to get some sleep. Come on mi amor." She got out and walked over to open Rachel's door. She reached out her hand for Rachel to grab, pulling her put and into a hug. "It's going to be ok, come on." They walked into the entryway and up the desk.

"Welcome to Holiday Inn, how may I help you? "Greeted the young receptionist, a woman in her mid twenties.

"Um yeah. Can we get a room just for a night or two?" asked Santana. She was nervous and the receptionist picked up on it.

"Uh sure. One bed or two?" She asked.

"One bed please." Santana said, pulling Rachel closer to her side.

"Alright if I could just get your credit card information then you'll be ready to go. We don't charge you until you check out."

"Oh yeah thanks." Santana pulled out her wallet and handed over her credit card that her father gave her when she'd turned sixteen. "Here you go."

After typing for a few moments, the receptionist handed back her card as well as two key cards. "Alright, your room number is 203. Have a good night."

Taking the cards and pocketing it, Santana thanks the kind woman and carefully guided Rachel and herself to the elevator. When the door opened, Santana looked left and right trying to determine where their room was. Seeing as the numbers were getting larger to their right, she turned left and found their room. Opening the door, she gently guides Rachel over to the king size bed.

"Here we go baby girl. Lets get undress a bit so that we can sleep." Santana says as she started tugging off Rachel's clothing, leaving her in her lacy light blue bra and matching underwear. For Rachel's part, she only nodded and crawled to the top of the bed and got under the covers.

Santana sighed and quickly took off her clothes and turned off the lights. She blindly made her way to the bed and got under the covers, cuddling up to Rachel. Sighing, she kissed Rachel's shoulder. She has no idea what is going on and she is scared. She misses her family and the Berry's men already. Sighing again, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for a sleepless night.

* * *

**AN: I am at a writer block currently, I have some ideas but I don't know how to work it into the story. If you have any suggestions, PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight streamed in through the curtains. Santana opens her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Sitting up, the event of last night rushed back to her. Turning to the bedside clock she sees that it's a little after noon. Sighing to glances over towards Rachel and sees that she is still sleeping, probably still exhausted from crying and being frighten all night. Sighing again, she got out of bed. It was too late for the free breakfast so she is going to have to find something for them to eat. Making sure to grab her wallet and keys, she sets out to find pen and paper to write Rachel a note in case she wakes up before her return. Placing the note on the pillow she used, she quietly left the room and headed downstairs. Walking up to the receptionist desk, she noticed that there is a different person on duty. He is a lot older than the nice girl from last night, probably in his 40s but he seemed nice enough. She cleared her throat when she got his attention.

Looking up he ask, "Hi my name is Brian, how can I help you today?"

"Hi um," she stopped and blushed, her throat were dry and her voice came out a little raspier than usual. Clearing her throat again she ask:

"Um I'm not from the area and my girlfriend and I slept through breakfast, where is there places to eat?"

"Oh well if you just go out through the entrance and keep straight you will see an old diner to your right, they make a mean chili cheese burger."

"Thanks. Uh my girlfriend is vegan, is there anything she can eat there?"

"Funny, 2 years ago the owner, Buddy, his daughter decided that she wanted to be a vegetarian so he had his menu changed a bit to accommodate her needs as well as others. You should be able to find something for your girlfriend to eat."

Relieved, Santana said her goodbye and exited out of the hotel and walked to her car, but not without looking at her surrounding, making sure the mystery car is nowhere to be found.

Getting into her car, Santana follow the direction Brian has given her and sure enough, two or three minutes later she was pulling into Buddy's Diner. Double-checking that she has her wallet, she set out of her car and into the cool diner. The diner was dimly lit and had a few people eating, most likely on their lunch break. The diner had an old fashion feel to it, much like the diners back in Lima. At the bar of the diner stood an older man, probably in his late 40s early 50s wiping down the counter. Looking up when hearing approaching footsteps, the man stopped what he was doing and smiled.

Extending his hand he says, "You must be Santana, Brian told me a nice Latina woman was coming in, he didn't mention that you were a beauty."

Blushing, Santana shook his hands, "Um thank you. I'm here to pick up some food for my girlfriend and I, we got in pretty late last night and slept through breakfast."

"Right, Brian mentioned that your girlfriend is vegan. I might have something good for her. Does she want breakfast or lunch?"

"Uh she is still sleeping, I think breakfast should be good"

"Well Ester in the back makes a mean vegan nutella French toast, think she would be interested?

"Wow, yeah. You make those? She would love it. Do you also make strawberry pancakes because I could really use some of that?"

"We sure do kid, take a seat and I'll put in the order."

Santana took a seat on one of the stool as she watch Buddy call in the order through the kitchen window. Sighing, she put her head in her hands. She has no idea what she is going to do. She is in Indiana, hundreds of miles from her friends and family. She has no idea how Rachel is handling this. She is going have to get back to her quickly so she doesn't freak out. She was interrupted from her thought by Buddy placing a cup of steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"You mentioned that you and your girl just got in late last night, thought you might need a hot cup of Joe."

Smiling gratefully, Santana took the cup, inhaling the nutty aroma before taking a much need gulp. She didn't even put in her normal two packets of sugar.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem kid. So tell me, where you from."

Pausing, not expecting the question, she sighed and answered, "Ohio. Lima, Ohio"

Buddy whistled, "That's a bit of a drive ya'll did. Why did you come?"

Hesitating not knowing how to answer, Santana looked down at her hands wrapped around the coffee mug.

Sensing her uncomforted of the question, Buddy quickly changed the subject. "So tell me about this girlfriend of yours. She must be very special to have a sweet and beautiful girl like yourself."

Smiling and blushing as well as relieved with the subject change, Santana pulled out her phone to show Buddy a picture of her and Rachel. It is a picture of them in bed cuddling up a couple months in there relationship. Rachel had that million-watt smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling, Santana had a gentle smile gracing her face as she looked down at her.

"Her name is Rachel and she is amazing. We known each other for years but didn't interact much until sophomore year of high school because of Glee club that we are in. She wants to be a big Broadway star one day. She is an amazing singer as well as an actress. She brings tears in your eyes when she sings, her voice is so big and powerful and full of emotions, I always wonder how that is so when she is so tiny." Santana chuckled. Buddy joined in and handed back her phone.

"She sounds like a wonderful girl. And it sounds like you love her very much."

Bowing her head to hid her blush, she says "Yeah I love her very much, we're actually celebrating our nine months anniversary."

"Well congratulations Santana." The bell rung and they her a female voice yell "order up".

Buddy walked up to the window and brought back a plastic bag and a carton of hot coffee.

"Here you are. One order of vegan nutella French toast and an order of strawberry pancake. I also took the liberty of ordering freshly cut fruits, vegan yogurt, and coffee."

"Wow thank you Buddy." Santana mouth was watering and her stomach made a sound. Producing her wallet, Santana handed over her debit card.

Shaking his head Buddy push the card away and handed her the food and coffee. "Its on the house, let say its an anniversary gift from Buddy's Diner."

Shocked Santana took the food. "I can't possibly take all this food and not pay you and your cook for the hard work."

"Nonsense kid. I like you and your girl sounds like a great person. Just make sure you come back now and tell me how you like the food."

"Thank you, I will do that, I want you to be able to meet Rachel too. I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"I am looking forward to meeting her too. Take care kid, see you soon."

Thank you again so much!" Santana sent a small smile and wave his way and exited the diner.

Getting into her car she made her way back to the hotel. When she enters the lobby, she waved to Brian and rounded the corner to the elevator. When she got to her floor, she took the direction to her and Rachel's room. Halfway down the hallway, two dark figures stepped out from the shadows and grabbed hold of Santana's arms.

* * *

**AN: I wrote this in a couple hours so it might not be very good and full of typos. I have some ideas for chapter 5 but I would love to hear your inputs first. I'm thinking of chapter being more of Rachel's POV since it mainly been Santana. Please tell me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is Rachel's POV. Again I own nothing!**

* * *

Rachel has been staring at her phone for the last 10 minutes. She woke up 15 minutes ago when she realizes that Santana was no longer in bed. She saw the note and smiled at sweetness of her girlfriend, always making sure she is ok. Now the smile is gone; her phone has been ringing on and off since she woke up. She has 20 missed calls from her fathers and other people, the earliest being from 6 that morning, no doubt when they got up for work. She also has 10 voice messages and over 50 text messages, half from her father and the other half from Santana's parents, Mr. Shue, Noah, and a few other glee members. She wondered if her fathers had called them in searching for her. She braces herself has she listens to the first voice message from her concern parents.

_"Rachel this is your father. Where are you? You were supposed to come home at 2. I know last night was a Friday night and I don't care if you are staying the night at the Lopez but please make sure you call us next time. Please call us."_

_"Rachel it's Daddy, where are you. Please call me."_

_"Rachel this is Dad again. This isn't funny. You need to come right now."_

_"Rachel I just got off of the phone with the Lopez's. They said that Santana didn't come home last night. Are you ok? Where are you? Please call me I love you. Come home."_

_"Rachel this is Maribel. Have you seen Santana, she isn't picking up the phone? If she is with you please have her call me."_

_"Rachel, this is Carlos. Your fathers called me not too long ago. Where are you and Santana? Are you ok are you safe? Please come home."_

_"Hey Jew babe, you dad, you know the scary looking one? Yeah well he just left my house looking for you. Are you and Santana getting freaking somewhere? If so can I watch because that is hot? Also, your dad is pretty freak so I think its time to call him."_

_"Rachel it's Daddy again. Please come home or at least call us and tell us that you are safe. I love you."_

_"Rachel, I am getting really upset right now. Where are you and Santana? This isn't funny, I want you home please."_

_"Hi Rachie! Are you and Sannie playing Hide and Seek? If so can I please play? I don't think your daddies like this game very much. If I find you can I get a duck? Bye see you soon!"_

Rachel was in tears. She gave a watery smile when she heard Britney's voice. She felt bad for leading the ditzy girl on a game that she cannot possibly win. Thinking back to the first messages from her fathers and even Santana's parents, she gave on a chocked sob. Everybody is worried about them and she doesn't know what to do. The fortune cookie told them not to contact anyone but she cannot stand the fact that the people she loves are hurt and confused. She wishes Santana was here with her and hoped that she is on her way. She looks at the time on her phone; it was closing in on one in the afternoon. '_Santana should be on her way.'_

She gets up from the bed and head to the bathroom. She wanted to wash her face so that Santana doesn't notices that she has been crying. Turning on the light in the bathroom, Rachel is startled when she sees her reflection. What little makeup she wore the previous night was all smudged, especially around her eyes from crying and sleeping. Her hair was in tangles that were going to take hours to detangle without a brush. She decides to go ahead and take a shower instead; maybe it will make her feel better.

Rachel started taking off her clothes, distracted by her reflection; she didn't know that she was only in her undergarment. _'Santana must have stripped me of my clothes before bed.'_ Rachel blushed. They only just got started being more intimate a couple months earlier. On their seventh anniversary, Rachel told Santana that she was ready to lose her virginity. They have had shirtless make out sessions previously, but never sex and bras were always on. It was a big step for her. Santana was very understanding and never pressured her and always stopped when gently pushes her away. Santana made that night very special for her. Going slow and looking deeply in her eyes and peppering her with butterfly kisses. Rachel face burned hotter. She is going have to stop; she was upset not too long ago from the event of last night and the voice messages, now she was getting turn on. She quickly turned on the water and turns it up all the way and stepped into the steamy hot water. The water felt nice on her body. She spends a few minutes under the spray before scrubbing her body clean and trying to get the tangles out of her hair. Several minutes later, she exits the shower, already feeling better. Wrapping herself in one of the big fluffy towels, Rachel head out of the bathroom hoping that Santana came back while she was in the shower.

Rachel was disappointed when she didn't see Santana in the room. Sighing she walked to the bed and sat down. She was really hoping that Santana was back so that they could cuddle and figure things out. Checking her phone and seeing more missed calls and messages. She sighs again and gets up, planning on putting her clothes back on when hears commotions in the hallway. Going to the door, opening it to peek her head out, she freezes when she sees Santana and two figures shuffling around the hallway.

"Santana!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry its short. I couldn't really make it longer like chapter 4. Chapter 6 has already started, I already got half of a page. I am at a writer's block right now because I have no idea how I am going to make things flow. If anyone cares to help, I would gladly give you what I already have and we can collaborate! Thanks for reading, keep up the reviews**


End file.
